This project is for the acquisition, indexing, and keyboarding of cancer-related meeting and dissertation abstracts. The contractor will process approximately 12,000 abstracts with the end product a magnetic tape for input into the National Library of Medicine MEDLARS data base, and then input into MEDLINE, CANCERLINE.